Vivir no es solo respirar
by Ruska
Summary: Vamos a darnos un tiempo, cinco palabras que independiente de la edad que tengas o mejor dicho la madurez que tengas te afectan. Mal, mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de M** **ahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha** **no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **"Vivir no es solo respirar"**

 _"_ _A pesar de que duela te juro que trato de estar sin ti"_

 _Mago de oz_

"Vamos a darnos un tiempo"

Cinco palabras que independiente de la edad que tengas o mejor dicho la madurez que tengas te afectan. Ya que te dejan en pausa, como carajos puedes poner pausa en tu vida, en la vida que posiblemente imaginaron juntos, donde carajos está ese ese botón que el reproductor de música, el control de un juego tienen, en que parte de mi mente está esa pausa.

Es una tontería de frase para terminar con alguien.

-No me puedes engañar, tienes algo que decirme, así que antes de que baje del carro dime ¿te molesta como van las cosas conmigo?

-Sabes que no eres tú, pero ¿Te molestaría si fumo?

Hice un ademán de que me daba igual. Saca una cajetilla de _seven star_ coloca uno en sus delgados labios rosados, la tenue flama ilumina su rostro, inhala y deja salir el humo lentamente. Me odio por quedándome ver cada movimiento.

-Discúlpame- no voltea a verme se queda viendo un punto fijó de la calle – He estado buscando otro trabajo, ya que con mi salario no es suficiente para cubrir mis gastos, aparte en el depósito del carro me he atrasado un mes y con mi casera ya son dos rentas que le debo, me siento presionada.- le da otra calada a su cigarrillo con una mano aprieta el volante.

Poso mi mano sobre la suya, verla así me duele. –Dejame ayudarte Signum, por favor –ella se limpia las lágrimas que se comenzaron a formar y hace una media sonrisa.

-No Hayate, tengo que salir de esta sin arrástrate a ti.

-Vamos Signum, estamos juntas, somos una pareja. Déjame apoyarte.

-No, ya que cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda me lo negaste.

-Ya me he disculpado por eso, aceptó que fue inmaduro de mi parte,pero, ahora te entiendo.

-Entonces si me entiendes no insistas, además ya tome una decisión.

Me aprieta la mano. – Vamos a darnos un tiempo.

Suspiro, ya que es lo más absurdo que me ha dicho en estos casi tres años de estar juntas.- ¿Cuánto 5 meses, un año, tres años?

-No lo sé Hayate

-Tú dime, ya que eres la que quiere "tiempo"

-La segunda semana de Agosto nos veremos.

Baje del auto sin más encendió el motor y se marchó. Se supone que somos dos mujeres maduras, que resolvemos nuestros problemas con sensatez, pero, ahora solo estoy repasando el momento en que le negué su ayuda, quizás una forma de autodefensa es que quería mostrarle que podía superar ciertas cosas sola que no necesitaba estar al pendiente de mi. Aunque viéndolo así, creo que lo único que hice fue apartarla.

Mis lágrimas caen, duele, mi orgullo me cegó.

Un mes transcurrió, me sentía vacía como si una parte de mi no estuviera aquí, todo se me hace tan monótono, en el trabajo comencé a llorar.

Pero me pregunto cómo estará ella ¿le dolerá igual que a mí? ¿Me extrañara?

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo.

Buenas tardes, noches o días.

Disculpen si no es una historia super mega entretenida, y si aun tiene unas que otras falta de redacción.

Y también disculpen que sea una catarsis.

Se vale todo tipo de opiniones. Nos vemos.


	2. II

**Los personajes de M** **ahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha** **no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

II

"Me dice el suelo que tus pasos sentiré como el temblar que me produce oír tu voz"

Lucybell

Mis palmas están sudando, comienzo a mover mi pierna izquierda, sacó el celular de mi bolsillo colocó la cámara frontal para acomodar mi flequillo. Verificó la hora, solo ha pasado diez minutos comúnmente ella no llega tarde.

 _Tengo que soltarla, ella quiere su espacio para pensar, yo tengo que dejarla ir, será doloroso pero es mejor para ambas, la canción de starless night se escucha en mí habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

 _Sobre la pantalla se leía el nombre de Signum, respire profundo para calmar mi agitado corazón._

 _-Hola- intente escucharme lo más tranquila._

 _-Hayate ¿Interrumpo?_

 _-No para nada ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Bien, creo que se comienza a mejorar el panorama. Y ¿qué tal te ha ido?_

 _-Todo bien, aún sigo en el mismo trabajo, a veces frecuento a Fate y a Nanoha y nada más. No ha pasado nada nuevo._

 _-Está bien… Tienes tiempo libre el fin de semana_

 _Detuve mi andar de lado a lado, demonios cuanto la he extrañado. -Claro ¿Qué hora puedes, en dónde?_

La veo a lo lejos, su andar tranquilo y su semblante serio. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-Disculpa.

-No te preocupes

Entramos al local al abrir la puerta el aroma a café inundó mi olfato, nos dirigimos a la caja para ordenar. Ordene un _honey latte frappuccino_ y Signum pidió una infusión de _Green tea_.

Nos sentamos en una mesa la cual se mantenía alejada del resto, hablamos de trivialidades, lo peor es que en sus ojos ya no se notaba ese brillo cuando nos veíamos y su cálida sonrisa jamás se asomó, a pesar que le hable de mis elocuencias.

Signum suspira y deja de jugar con su servilleta. - ¿Qué has pensado de nosotras?

Me agarro desprevenida, casi escupo el sorbo del café. – Aunque fuiste tú quien me pidió tiempo, yo sigo pensando en apoyarte y estar a tu lado.

-Si sobre el tiempo, para que esperar tanto o mejor dicho para que tenerte esperando una respuesta si lo más obvio es que, realmente quiero terminar.- Fue muy directa, justo en la yugular sé que así es ella, pero me sorprendió la seriedad con que lo dijo. Pero no me miró fijamente.

No llorare frente a ella, llámalo orgullo.- ¿Puedo saber por quién?

-No es lo que piensas Hayate, simplemente no me siento centrada en lo que quiero, hacia donde voy. Y no creo ofrecerte lo que realmente mereces o quieres.

-Yo, solo te quiera a mi lado pensé que podíamos superar esto juntas. Pero si tú decisión es separarnos, no hay nada que pueda hacer. – Me levante y me despedí de ella con un fuerte abrazo.

Al salir del local corrí, sin ninguna dirección fija, los botines no me ayudaban mucho y el sol estaba a todo su resplandor.

* * *

Buenas tardes,noches o días.

Gracias por su tiempo, y dar una pequeña oportunidad a la historia.

Nos vemos.


	3. III

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos productores.

III.

 _"Me paso la vida bailando, me paso las horas pensando._

 _No paro un minuto ni dejo de verte, solo para mi dolor"_

Miranda !

-Esperaba a que me detuviera de mi muñeca y me abrazara con fuerza. Susurrándome que me amaba…Soy una tonta.

-No eres tonta, solo que aún estás muy enamorada de ella, y aparte ella no lee mangas de romance.

-Pero mira inclusive el, que era frío y rudo, se blando por ella y hasta fue a buscarla ¿Porque ella puede tener a alguien así y yo no?

-Ya llegará alguien.

-Tendría esperanza si tuviese seis años menos, pero, ahora me quedaré solterona, tendré cinco gatos hasta se cómo llamarlos.- iba a comenzar a mencionarlos, pero la mano cálida de Fate me detiene.

Me sostiene ambas manos –Las cosas suceden por algo, quizás ella no es la indicada para ti, ya que estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que te amé y que jamás te aparte, ya que verá lo que realmente vales.

Seguí llorando, la abrace muy fuerte, después de mojar su hombro y casi dejarla sorda por mis llantos. Me alejé para limpiar mis ojos y mi nariz con una servilleta. –Gracias Fate.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos las amigas.

Iba a decir algo más pero el portazo que se escuchó interrumpió para dejar entrar a una ajetreada cobriza, las bolsas que lleva consigo las dejó sobre una barra que separaba la cocina de la sala.

-Hayate ¿Cómo sigues?

-Creo que ya me desahogue con Fate.

-Entonces, creo que ya no necesitaremos estas donas rellenas de zarzamora, tampoco este pay de limón y mucho menos este flan.

Fate se acerca y le da un casto beso en la mejilla -Nanoha ¿no crees que te excediste al hacer postres?

-Creo que sí, pensé que Hayate necesitaría algo para desahogarse.

-Y engordar crees que es la mejor solución.

-Veo que al mapache no le molesta

-Si siguen hablando no van alcanzar nada.- Dije después de comer la segunda dona, la mitad de una rebana de pay de limón y comenzando con la primera rebana del flan.

-¿y no te ha hablado Signum?- Me pregunta Nanoha, mientras que recibe una cucharada de pay por parte de su rubia.

-No, y estoy tratando mantenerme alejada del celular antes de que vea su última conexión.- juego con el pedazo de flan que hay sobre mi plato.

-¿La stalkeas?- con un ligero tono de molestia pregunta Fate.

-Solo un poco, aún no puedo evitar revisar su muro.- comento avergonzada

-Pero ella no publica nada.

-En serio Nanoha tú también la stalkeas.- voltea a ver a su novia

-…

-Nanoha

-… Cuando iba subiendo vi que unos señores cargaban cajas de cartón al cuarto piso, tendremos nueva o nuevo inquilino.

-Yo quería ese departamento, aunque vivir debajo de ustedes no creo que sea muy bueno.- seguí la nueva conversación.

-Ya no somos como antes Hayate, a veces llego cansada y Fate-Chan igual, así que solo llegamos a dormir. Estamos en época de sequía.

-Nanoha, porque tienes que hablar de eso con Hayate.- un color rojizo sobre sus mejillas la delata

-Qué, pero no especifiqué

-Ya te quemaste sola Fate

La tarde siguió entre risas, haciendo burlas hacia la rubia ya que esta se avergonzaba rápidamente y entre regaños que me hicieron reflexionar ciertas cosas de mi carácter.

Me despido de ellas, el cierre de la puerta se escucha a mi espalda. Me siento tranquila.

Al bajar por las escaleras, ya que el edificio dónde viven Nanoha y Fate no tiene elevador, veo unos brazos rodeando una caja de cartón, me apartó del camino y al momento de continuar con mi andar, veo un libro en el suelo _La inmortalidad_ se lee en la portada oscura, lo alzó y lo dejo sobre una caja que vi fuera del departamento.

Continuo mi camino, pensando que haré con Signum, la quiero aún, pero si la busco seré una rogona. Quisiera permanecer a su lado, como amigas. Dudo que eso resulte.

Inhaló, tengo que dejar fluir las cosas, exhaló.

* * *

Buenas tardes, noches o días.

Agradezco que se den el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, y disculpen la redacción.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Saizoouuuh: Hola, no sé si me falto o sobro una "o"/"u". Gracias por tomarte las molestias de dejar un review. Una disculpa ya que en este capítulo no está la respuesta, pero, si aguardas y si te sigue llamando la atención, claro, la respuesta estará en el próximo capítulo. Gracias nuevamente.


	4. IV

IV

"El pulso de tu corazón se acelera, el ritmo que llevábamos término"

Alex Anwandter.

A pasado tiempo de nuestra última conversación, a veces sostengo el móvil y comienzo a buscar su nombre entre los contactos. En ocasiones estoy a centímetros de presionar el icono de llamada. Pero una voz grave me detiene.

-Hayate, necesito de tus habilidades culinarias.

Me levanto con pesadez de la banqueta, guardó el teléfono en mi pantalón y me sacudo la parte trasera del uniforme.

Entro al Food truck (de comida rusa) y veo a Zafira con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada sería. Agradezco en silencio las interrupciones, a pesar del tiempo que hemos convivido aún existen cosas que desconozco. A grandes rasgos él es quien conduce, prepara la harina para las empanadas y las hornea. No entiendo como lo hace, pero siempre prepara cantidades exactas y si por alguna ocasión llega a sobrar los regalamos a una casa hogar. Mi labor es preparar el relleno de las empanadas dependiendo si es salada o dulce, también hacer las sopas rusas y atender a los clientes. Quizás la única cosa en común que tenemos es que somos amigos de Carim Gracia, nuestra jefa.

-El día de hoy te mostraré cómo amasar la harina para preparar las empanadas.

-Está bien, luego no me digas del porque te quedas sin trabajo.

-Conserva esa confianza Yagami.

Doble mis mangas hasta los codos, mientras que Zafira se quitaba su uniforme dejando a la vista una playera sin mangas color negra, ambos nos lavamos las manos y empezó a mostrarme que ingredientes debo colocar y como amasar.

\- Ahora entiendo el porqué de tus brazos.- me doy un auto masaje en mi hombro izquierdo.

\- También soy entrenador personal.

Volteo a verlo sorprendida, el casi no habla de su "vida personal" o de sus "hobbies". -Lo siento, solo creo que es extraño que comentes algo sobre de ti.

-Entonces no lo haré más

-No me molesta, al contrario está bien que conozca a mí compañero de trabajo.

El medio día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, recibí una llamada de Carim, ella es quien programa las rutas o el sitio donde nos estacionaremos.

Ocupamos tres cajones de un estacionamiento del parque, al cruzar la calle había un museo con un banner de inauguración, alrededor eran edificios de oficinas. Buena elección.

-.-

Me estiré sobre la silla, y di un gran bostezo. Ya comenzaba a anochecer.-Crees que esa pareja vengan a cenar aquí

-Probablemente, así que ven a ocupar tu puesto. - me avienta un gorro color rojo.

-Valla tenías razón. -Conforme se iban acercando, note que llevaban batas blancas, y al pasar debajo de un farol vi que una de ellas tenían el cabello rosado.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y al verlas más de cerca note que tenían sus dedos entrelazados.

-Buenas noches, aun ¿le queda algo?

Compórtate civilizadamente. - Solo queda una _empanada de papas con queso_ y todas las _empanadas rusas dulces_ , aparte tenemos _sopa casera, uja imperial y sopa de albóndigas._

La chica rubia lleva una mano a su barbilla -Quisiera una empanada de manzana natural y una sopa casera.

Volteo a ver a Signum, tranquila Yagami mantén la sonrisa. -Y ¿usted que ordenará?

-Una _sopa uja imperial_ , por favor.

Su tono fue serio sin ningún titubeo. -Bien, en un momento se los entregó, si gustan sentarse.

-Gracias- La chica rubia de cabello corto contesta amablemente y me regala una ligera sonrisa, toma del brazo a Signum y se aproximan a la mesa. Intentó no prestarles atención a ellas.

-Hey Hayate.

Me sobresalte, volteó a ver quién me llamaba y era Signum, me limpie las manos con una toalla y me acerque a la barra -Que sucede les hace falta algo más

-No, creo que te debo una explicación.

No salí del food truck, así que me recargué en la barra apoye mi barbilla en mi mano izquierda. - te escucho- note que su acompañante estaba atendiendo una llamada.

-Bien, seré breve encontré un trabajo con el cual logre estar al corriente de mis pagos. Pero al inicio desconocía ciertas cosas del hospital así que en una ocasión coincidí con Shamal, la chica con la que vengo, y me mostró a grandes rasgos el hospital. Y como la veía constantemente y estamos en un ambiente laboral similar, me sentí atraída por ella. Y discúlpame por ser distante contigo, pero, no encontraba el momento adecuado para hablar.

Me talle mis ojos, ciertamente me dolía, pero era más que claro que ella continuaría con su vida. – Me molesta que no hallas tenido la confianza de decírmelo antes, así hubieses evitado que te llamara, ya que necesitaba escuchar "ya no me busques".

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, lo hecho está hecho.

-Disculpa, la llamada duro más de lo esperado ¿Te lo podría pedir para llevar?

-Claro.

Signum sostuvo las bolsas de papel, al emprender su camino Shamal sostuvo la mano libre de la peli rosada.

Deje salir un sonoro respiro ¿ cuánto tiempo sostuve el aire ?

Zafira se acerca -Valla Yagami, creí que explotarías- Presiona mi hombro sin llegar a lastimarme.- Animo, que ese rostro no te queda.

-Gracias, eres muy observador.

-Hola buenas noches, quisiera…

-Pero qué demonios haces aquí.

Jamás creí escuchar una "palabra mala" saliendo de la boca de Zafira.

-De hecho, estaré por aquí una larga temporada.

Mi mirada iba entre ellos dos, Zafira es moreno, alto, con cabello plateado y ojo color café/rojizo mientras con quien estaba discutiendo, era esbelto, piel blanca, cabello largo plateado y ojos color rojizo

-¿Son primos?

-Es lo que desearía, así no sería tan sobre protector.-me contesta la chica

-Pequeña demonio.

-¿Hermanos? – interrumpí. Mientras que Zafira sale del food truck y encara a la chica

-Medios hermanos, misma madre, diferente papa.

-A ti no te está preguntando pequeño demonio.

-Entonces dejarías que haga preguntas a lo estúpido y no contestarías, o espera eso es tan típico de ti, Lobo.

Fue algo inusual y divertido ver a dos medios hermanos "insultándose" con delicadeza. Y por cierto no me había percatado que Zafira si parece un lobo.

* * *

Buenas noches, días o tardes.

Disculpen por la tardanza y también por la redacción. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.

Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos son bien recibidos. Saludos

Y por cierto Gracias Saizoouuuh por estar al pendiente y brindarme ideas, saludos.

Nos vemos


	5. V

V

"Entre rincones la percibo aún la veo y me sorprendo reprimiendo algún deseo, ese suspiro no tendrá lugar"

Café Tacuba

La campanilla de la cafetería Midoriya anuncia mi llegada, detectó la mirada pacífica, maternal y una ligera sonrisa asomándose. Me apresuro para recibir un caluroso abrazo de la señora Takamachi.

-Hayate, te ves distinta.

-¿En serio?

Me sostiene de mis antebrazos. -¿Te estás dejando crecer el cabello?

-Si, es muy evidente. – sonrió

-Pedido para la mesa 7, listo.

-Disculpa Hayate, debo atender pero pasa con Nanoha.

-Gracias.- Pasó por detrás de la barra, hasta llegar al marco de la puerta, el dulce aroma, junto con el aroma de café se vuelven intensos.-Ahora entiendo porque siempre hueles a dulce.

-Hayate, me sorprendiste.- deja de limpiar el platillo, le hago una seña de que continúe.

-Me ofendes, ya que cada vez que tengo tiempo pasó un rato a visitarte.

-Claro, como si no te conociera, quieres algo ¿O me equivoco?

Detuve mi andar enfrente de los hornos. -Me atrapaste, no aguante la tentación y vengo por un pay de zarzamora.

-Lo sabía, porque no se lo pediste a mi Mamá.

Comencé a jugar con mis pulgares – Me dio un poco de vergüenza, va a pensar que solo vengo cuando tengo antojo de cosas dulces.

-Pero si es la verdad, que te conozca como eres.

-Eso suena cruel.

Después de lograr qué Nanoha me diera el pay, me acomodé en la barra, di el primer bocado del postre y mis papilas gustativas se sintieron en el cielo, podría comer esto el resto de mi vida. Mientras que disgustaba, de reojo vi el periódico del señor que estaba a lado de mi, una nota llamo mí atención " _La fotografía: la cruda realidad a través de un lente"_ se leía como encabezado me acerqué más, claro sin invadir el espacio personal del señor, " _Varios reporteros que asistieron a diversas guerras, en acontecimientos de la madre naturaleza, en huelgas contra el régimen político, en marchas por los derechos y abordando temas como el narcotrafico y las ejecuciones. Esta exposición que durará solo dos meses, pero, en su primera semana ha tenido un buen recibimiento por parte del público. Es la fotografía documental de diez fotógrafos (imagen 1a) que cada uno arriesgó su vida por mostrar al mundo la otra cara de la moneda"_ al querer ver la imagen de los fotógrafos el señor cambio de página. Iba a continuar comiendo, hasta que Nanoha me hace señas de que me acerque a la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hayate, encontré a alguien cerca del basurero, conoces un hospital cerca, ya que no sé si esté inconsciente o solo dormida.

Las puertas se abren en automático, pasó y me dirigí a la recepción. La niña que llevaba en brazos no pesaba como me lo imaginaba.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera saber si me puede atender un pediatra.

-¿Tiene seguro?

-No, pero la niña necesita atención de inmediata.

-Aquí todos necesitan atención, como no tiene seguro, tendrá que esperar a que le llamen con este número de ficha. Camine por el pasillo y encontrara la sala de espera.

-Gracias.-Tome la ficha, maldita sea sólo por no contar con un seguro esperare horas.

Me senté, está nerviosa ya que la pequeña comenzó a sudar frío, busque mi celular para mandarle la dirección del hospital a Nanoha.

Solo veía el reloj de pared media hora esperando. Fue suficiente me levante al momento de caminar de nuevo por el pasillo blanco, me encuentro con Signum.

-Hayate qué sorpresa.

-Si, no sabía que estabas en este hospital.

-¿Es algún familiar lejano?

-No, de hecho Nanoha la encontró pero cómo está trabajando me pidió que la llevara a un hospital, ya que está muy débil y está sudando frío, pero, como no tengo seguro aquí me tengo que esperar no se cuantas horas y…

-Odias esperar, lo se, ven vamos con Shamal ella es pediatra.

-¿No está en su descanso?- subimos al elevador Signum presionó el botón al quinto piso.

-Si, pero creo que si ve a un paciente mal herido, deja todo de lado.

-Valla ama su profesión.

-Si, es excelente en lo que hace.

Sostuve con fuerza a la pequeña, sentí un hueco en el pecho al ver sus ojos brillantes al hablar de Shamal.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una puerta color blanca y a lado el nombre del médico.

-Adelante.

-Hey Shamal, disculpa pero un paciente se ve grave.

-Recuestala sobre la cama, ahorita la checare.

Me acerqué a la camilla y la acosté con cuidado, quitando algunos mechones de su rostro.

La rubia se acerca al paciente y sostiene su estetoscopio – ¿Es familiar?

-No, una amiga la encontró fuera de su negoció y no podía dejarla ahí, así que me pidió de favor traerla al hospital.

-Bien, está agotada me imagino que corrió una gran distancia, está desnutrida, tiene ligeros moretones y en las muñecas y piernas se ven marcas como si la amarraran. Le colocaré suero y la dejaremos reposar, después tendremos que llamarle algun oficial.

-Me puedo quedar con ella, hasta que llegue mi amiga.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

Que clase de persona maltrataria a una niña, sostuve su mano, por lo menos su temperatura corporal era templada. Después de que las enfermeras la bañaran para colocarle una bata, la pequeña no ha de tener más de ocho o diez años, su cabello rubio ondulado abordaba la mayor parte de la almohada, en su tez blanca se perciben algunos indicios dé golpes. El tono de llamada se hace presente.

La puerta fue abierta por una ajetreada Nanoha y una relajada Fate.

-Que te comento la doctora.

…

Nanoha golpeó con fuerza la pared, el color se sus ojos sé iba obscureciendo.

La cobriza lanzaba fuego por la boca.- Fate controla a tu chica.

-No puedo, ya que me da miedo cuando se pone así.

Se coloca detrás de mí. -Cambiando de tema, crees que puedes hacer algo, por ella.-Señale a la pequeña.

-Quizás, espero y no hacerme muchas ilusiones, pero ahí un caso que dejaron abandonado por falta de evidencias, es sobre el Señor Jail Scaglietti.

-El financiero que aporta a las pequeñas y medianas empresas.

-El exactamente.

-Pero Fate supongamos que juntas las evidencias suficientes y lo mandan a un juicio. Y en los periódicos y en televisión colocan tu hermoso rostro y abajo en la descripción coloquen: _"Rubia sexy, intrépida pone en su lugar a Scaglietti"_ No crees que arriesgarías a Nanoha.

-Lo entiendo, pero, llevaría el juicio con anonimato y puerta cerrada, además el juez si está consciente de la situación mandarían guardias las 24 horas del día cerca de la casa o me transfieran a otro lugar.

-Es un caso difícil.

* * *

Buenas tardes, noches o días.

Gracias por leer, son recibidas dudas, reclamos y opiniones.

Nos vemos


	6. VI

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos productores.

La parte que esta en Italic es un Flash back, creo que no la había mencionado antes, disculpen.

 _VI_

" _Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos y que tú blusa adora sentimientos, qué respiras"_

 _Los carigalis_

Iba descendiendo por las escaleras, hasta que escuchó una voz familiarizada.

-Entonces te veo en la mañana en el primer turno…

Porque Kamisama, Krishna, Buda está en contra, no quería asomarme pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato pero murió sabiendo, así que las vi compartiendo un beso. Alzó mis brazos al cielo y gesticuló un porqué, creo que mi mundo es muy pequeño.

Al escuchar el cierre de la puerta, me espere unos minutos para volver a bajar. Más no creí que en la entrada iba estar Signum fumando.

Mátenme.

Abro la puerta y la saludo, qué más puedo hacer, quisiera huir no verla, pero, Kamisama se divierte conmigo. Me responde el saludo, iba seguir mi trayecto al trabajo, ya que Zafira no pasara por mí.

-Espera Hayate te llevó

Me tomó de la muñeca, no puede negarme.

-¿Así que Shamal vive aquí?

-Sí, que coincidencia

-Espero que sus vecinas no sean tan ruidosas.

-Al parecer no, o bueno esta será la primera noche, la cual no tenga que estar en el turno nocturno.

Silencio. Es un poco extraño hablar con tu ex, sobre su nueva pareja, me hace creer que soy una persona fácil de superar.

Un semáforo en rojo nos tocó, el trayecto se me hizo más largo de lo normal, a mi derecha se detuvo una moto roja brillante, lo ajustado de su pantalón comprobó que era una chica, ya que enmarcaba muy bien sus piernas, sus brazos descubiertos se veía tonificados, el casco negro cubría su cabello o a menos que llevará el cabello corto, creo que la mire demasiado ya que volteo a verme, no vi sus ojos ya que el visor los cubrían pero hizo una mueca y aceleró.

 _-Hola, buenos días._

 _-Hola ¿Esta Zafira?_

 _-No, salió atender una llamada- me metí al food truck y calenté una empanada de queso Philadelphia con zarzamora. – Ten - le extendí, la bolsa de papel con el logotipo del negocio. Me miró extraño. – Es la empanada qué pides._

 _Sonrío -¿Y si quería de otro sabor?_

 _-Entonces eso me pasaría por andar de chismosa y pensar que sería agradable para un cliente que se volvió frecuente, tener la mejor atención._

 _-Me convenciste por la atención y gracias... ahora que recuerdo no me he presentado- extendió su mano- Reinforce._

 _Antes de corresponder el saludo, me limpie la mano.- Hayate_

 _-Un gusto- contestamos al mismo tiempo._

-¡Hayate!

-Signum estás muy cerca- aleje mi rostro de ella.

-Te estuve hablando y te perdiste en algún punto, me acerqué para que me escucharas

-Lo siento.- dije cabizbaja.

-No te disculpes, en fin ya llegamos.

-Gracias, por el aventón.- salí del auto la peli rosa se acercó a la ventana del copiloto.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña?

-Mejor, Nanoha se ha encariñado, y Fate aún está en busca de las causas de cómo llegó allí y las marcas que tiene.

-Menos mal, bueno me despido. Cuídate.

-Sí, hasta luego.

Sin más arranco, camine hacia el food truck, al acercarme vi una cabellera larga plateada que caía por el respaldo de la silla, al pasar a lado vi que estaba vestida igual que la chica de la motocicleta, mire alrededor y no vi dicho vehículo. Quizás coincidencias, pero como Kamisama le gusta reírse de mí no sé qué esperar ya… Como si fuese un flash recordé la mueca.

Dentro del food truck me coloqué mi gorro y la camisola color rojo. -Hola Zafira

-Hola Yagami.

Soy yo o él ambiente se siente extraño. - ¿todo bien?

\- La que emana un aura densa es mi hermana. Quién sabe que habrá pasado.

Voltea a verla y tenía el ceño fruncido, decidí en acercarme, pero una cabellera rubia llamo mi atención.

-¡Fate! Que gusto verte por aquí.- me acerqué más a la barra,

-Hey Hayate, solo pasaba a comprarte algo.

-Es un honor que te dejes ver ¿Todo bien con Nanoha? - me acerqué a su oído para mencionarle lo último.

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Y porque me susurras,

Me rasco mi nuca – Como he pasado a ver a Nanoha y no te he visto, pensé que se había peleado.

-No, para nada de hecho. Por el caso de Vivio tengo que mantener mi distancia con Nanoha y me estoy quedando en una habitación que está pagando la firma, además de que tengo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Es frustrante.

-¿Y haz encontrado algo ?

-Lo que me platicó Vivió, fue que cuando las "transportaban" ya sea que les inyectaban algo para dormirlas o las amarrarán y le cubrían sus ojos, para llevárselas a distintos puntos, aunque siempre a una hora específica volvían al mismo lugar.

-Eso no ayuda mucho.

-Pero me ha comentado que por la madrugada se escucha un tren, también que escucha ruidos de motores como de camiones pesados, aparte de que siempre huele a alcantarilla y cuando llueve muy fuerte el agua de las alcantarillas en ves que se desahogue sale agua verde. Eso le ha pasado tres ocasiones. He buscado vías ferrocarrileras y lo que he encontrado es que pasa en dos secciones de fábricas una es de plástico y de textiles, la otra de productos químicos. No se hacía dónde dirigirme.

-Creo que ya estás en zona peligrosa.

-Si de hecho tengo escoltas, una está aproximadamente veinte metros y la otra está viendo los alrededores

-¿Cómo un francotirador?

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Todo saldrá bien, además terminarás con el tormento de Vivio y los demás niños que están ahí.

-Gracias Hayate, le podrías dar un abrazo a Nanoha,

-No creo que sean iguales, pero, le diré que sea paciente y se lo puedas dar.

-Siento algo que me está quemando la nuca.

Me incliné un poco hacia mi derecha, para asomarme detrás de la cabeza de Fate, unos ojos rojizos estaban viendo hacia nuestra dirección.

-Es la hermana de Zafira, me imagino que pelearon, pero en fin, que quieres para ti y tus escoltas.

Me despedí de Fate, me incliné sobre la barra para abrazarla. Sin más se fue con una bolsa llena de empanadas dulces y saladas.

-Veré que tiene esa mocosa, ya que ha estado callada y eso es extraño.

Zafira salió del food truck, se aproximó a Rein, cruzó sus brazos, la peli plateada no volteó a verlo hasta que el moreno colocó su mano sobre la mesa, empezaron a hablar, me di media vuelta para darles un poco de "privacidad"

-Le podrías entregar esto a Rein, por favor.

-Claro- en mis manos llevaba un plato hondo con una sopa. La cual no está dentro del menú ya que Zafira la preparo,

-Ten te la manda tu hermano.

-gracias Hayate,

\- Con gusto, si quieres algo más me avisas,

-Una pregunta, ¿Me acompañarías por un helado? No ahorita, luego o bueno si gustas.

-Claro, después nos ponemos de acuerdo, ¿te parece?

-Está bien.

Intercambiamos número telefónicos. Ya no recordaba esa sensación tontamente me alejé, aquello no fue una cita, más bien una invitación sólo acompañarla, solo eso nada más.

* * *

Buenas noches, días o tardes.

(Perdón por ser tan repetitiva) Gracias por su tiempo que le dan a esta historia, que no es mega super entretenida, pero había mencionado que era una catarsis.

Pido una disculpa a _Ne_ , por no agradecer que habías comentado y que me agrado leer tu review. No se si aun sigues la historia, pero si es así gracias.

Gracias _saizoouuuh_ por agregar la historia como favorita y disculpa la demora.

Nos vemos


	7. VII

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos productores.

 _VII_

 _"No, no quiero ser una sombra en el suelo quiero verme reflejado transparente en los espacios y los cielos, en la orilla de tus senos…"_

 _La Castañeda_

"R: Me da un poco de pena escribirlo pero aún así lo haré. Me gustas y no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte."

"H: Gracias y ¿Por qué solo te quedas con las ganas?"

Yagami, cómo me atreví a escribir aquello sin pensar antes de mandarlo y lo peor es que me deja en visto. Me auto regaño, hasta que de lejos veo a una joven sobre su moto, camino rápido hacía ella.

-Disculpa ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No te preocupes- me dio su casco - es mejor que lo ocupes tu.

Sostuve el casco con mis dos manos. -Es mi primera vez arriba de una moto.

-Creo que no manejo tan mal, anda sube además no iremos tan lejos.

-Entonces ¿podemos ir caminando? – hice mi mejor sonrisa.

-Hayate.-Su tono fue serio, mi sonrisa fallo.

Sin más me coloqué el casco, sentía la presión sobre mis mejillas, me acerqué pase una pierna por encima de la moto, con mis brazos me acomodé en el asiento trasero, al estar segura. Rein agarró mis manos y se las llevó hacia su cintura rodeándola.

-¿Estas lista?

-No

Sin más quito el embrague y arranco.

-Hayate, no me abraces tan fuerte. Y tampoco me presiones mis piernas.

Lo siento, murmuré mi agarre fue disminuyendo.

-Ya llegamos.

Me baje rápidamente y me quite el casco -Gracias estoy viva.

-Que exagerada eres.- apago el motor, bajo el pie de la moto y quito las llaves. Después se deshizo su coleta para dejar caer su cabello plateado. Mi garganta se secó, se veía bien, no pude evitar posar mi mirada en su vientre ya que al momento de alzar sus brazos su playera subía un poco.

-Te gusto

Me sonroje un poco, creo que me le quedé viendo demasiado- ¿Aquien no le gustarías?

Solo alzó sus hombros en forma de indiferencia. Entramos a la heladería, pero o sorpresa estaba ambientada de la época de los 70' u 80' así que también vendían malteadas.

-Que curioso lugar.

-Es agradable no lo crees.

La mesera que llevaba puesto un uniforme de rayas rojas con blanco, dejo dos maltadas una de fresa para Rein y otra de avellana para mí, aparte pedimos un helado de canasta con sabor a napolitano. Le dimos las gracias a la mesera y ella se marchó en patines.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando en el food truck?- prueba su malteada

-En realidad muy poco, como dos años.- yo jugaba con la crema batida

-Tenías otro trabajo

-Si, trabajaba para un restaurante los siete días de la semana y aveces era todo el día, pero con ese horario no me permitía estar con mi pareja, en ese entonces.

-Así que mejor buscaste otro, solo para tener más tiempo

Me avergoncé - Creo que se escucha inmaduro.

-Quizás pero ¿no vivían juntos?

-No, teníamos planes de vivir juntas pero nunca se hizo.

-¿por?

-No lo sé, quizás ella no se veía conmigo viviendo juntas. Posiblemente no era nuestro tiempo de estar juntas.

-Wuuaaoo, que pensamiento metafísico.- exagero su gesto de sorpendida

-Y tú ¿tienes pareja? ¿ A qué te dedicas?

-Tenía pareja. De hecho nos íbamos a casar, pero, en la despedida de soltera se acostó con el stripper*

-¡Que! Ella te lo dijo

-No, lo peor fue que su "mejor amiga" grabó, lo cual no entiendo que estaba haciendo en esa habitación, todo y me la mostró mejor dicho me la mando, obvio quede en shock. Espere a que regresara de la playa, ya que hasta allá quiso hacer su despedida, platicamos y decidí terminar ya que si eso pasó antes de casarnos, no quiero imaginar qué pasaría después.

-Yo creo que su mejor amiga quería contigo, por eso te mando el video.

-Si puede que si, pero aún así no confiaría en ella.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, nos dirigimos hacia la moto

-Ven deja colocarte el casco.

No dude, solo me quedé observando su rostro palido, lo cual hacia que resaltará sus labios rosas pálido y su par de ojos rojos, es atractiva, posa sus manos sobre cada mejilla sin pensarlo siento sus labios delgados sobre los míos. Entré abrimos nuestras bocas…

Nos separamos -Lo siento Hayate.

Deje salir una risita ya que se había sonrojado y se veía tierna. -¿Nos volvemos a besar? Ya que estaba nerviosa.-Sus ojos brillaron.

-Si claro – Se volvió acercar a mí, pero la detuve

-Pero no te dije que ahorita.

-Hayate eres malvada.

-Quizás un poco-Me subí a su moto y emprendimos el viaje.

::

Esta noche quizás me sentí completa con Rein, ya que ambas tuvimos una experiencia similar o posiblemente Rein necesitaba a alguien en este momento. A pesar de que no quería que fuera pasajero…

El beso se intensificó nuestras lenguas se encontraban en un baile del ritmo de nuestras palpitaciones, sus brazos me rodeaban a la perfección, yo de puntitas lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Rein me elevo hasta que mis piernas rodearan su cintura, el beso continuó, hasta que nos hizo falta el aire.

La luz suave del pasillo la hicieron ver perfecta. Intentamos calmar nuestra respiración agitada. Sentía la dureza de la puerta de madera a mís espaldas era momento de seguir o solo dejarlo pasar.

* * *

*Es la referencia de Lady Cuernos.

Hola, de nuevo.

Espero que este capitulo se entienda, ya que aun me falla la redacción. Gracias por leer

Duda, comentarios, reproches, quejas se vale decir de todo (bueno ni tanto).


	8. VIII

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos productores.

N/A: La redacción la cambie a tercera persona, bueno, según yo. Ojala y se entienda si no, están en todo su derecho de reprocharme y quejarse. Gracias.

 _Vivir no es sólo respirar._

" _Si nunca sientes el dolor de un adiós, jamás morirás en vida, de pena y melancolía. Para renacer con un beso con un hola, con un regreso..."_

Los rayos del sol que se colaban atraves de unas cortinas blancas, iluminan dos cuerpos sobre la cama desnudos. Unos ojos borgoñona fueron los primeros en abrirse estirándose con cuidado para no despertar a su pareja ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se despertó tranquila? Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de aquella cobriza que le robo completamente el corazón. Deposito un beso sobre su frente.

-Mi dulcinea.- posa sus labios sobre la espalda de la cual provoca que se mueva.

Entre soñolienta responde - Mou~ fate chan~ eso no se vale.- se talla con cuidado su ojo derecho.

-¿El día de hoy le hablaras?- la rubia abraza a su pareja, por la espalda.

-No quiero, fue un poco…

-Nanoha, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde aquel acontecimiento, y ella te ha hablado y desvías las llamadas.

-Mou fate, me haces ver cómo si yo hubiese tenido la culpa.

-No estoy culpando a nadie, y tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ambas, soy neutral. Además si yo te hubiera propuesto lo mismo ¿Aceptarias?

-Sería diferente, yo le avisaría a ella.

-Pero ella te quiso dar razones y no la dejaste.

-Bien tú ganas le hablaré, ahora entiendo por qué eres abogada.

Nanoha voltea hacía Fate apoya su mano sobre la cintura de la rubia y comienzan a besarse, el calor de ambos cuerpos aumentaba, la cobriza se posiciona arriba de la rubia.

Hasta que escuchan un "toc toc" proveniente de la puerta de su recámara.

::

Nanoha sostenía su móvil, inhalaba y exhalaba ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser una reconciliación? Solo miraba la pantalla, hasta que dejó el teléfono en la mesa, se recargó en el sofá y entrecerró los ojos.

(Sonido de llamada entrante) un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, la cobriza estaba apunto de colgar, hasta que escuchó el "Hola "de Hayate.

-Hey, soy Nanoha. – eso fue tan estupido, se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Si, aún te tengo registrada.

Silencio.

-Oye, quisiera pedirte una disculpa…

-No tienes porque, Nanoha

-Deja que continúe va; la verdad pensé que habías huido de tu conflicto emocional y que fue inmaduro irte con la primera persona que te hizo esa propuesta sin conocerla, ya que consideró que eres madura en ciertas cosas. Porque posiblemente te deje ahí a tu suerte, también me molesto que no lo comentaras, somos amigas desde hace bastante tiempo, tampoco te voy a decir que es lo mejor y se que no me tengo que entrometer, pero me preocupa que aveces tomes decisiones sin pensar con claridad. Concidero que cuando hablas y expresas lo que piensas creo que tus ideas se vuelven claras… ¿sigues ahí?

-Claro Nanoha, te escuchó y gracias, evite comentarles porque veía que estaban preocupadas por el caso de Fate, y luego ir a platicarles las veces que me encontré a Signum y cuando conocí a Rein, pensé que era algo sin importancia. La decisión fue difícil aceptarla, ya que era dejar mi trabajo y a ustedes, pero, ver constantemente a Signum me hacía daño a mí misma y ya quería dejarla ir.

Así que Rein me propuso…

:(es un flashback que tiene Hayate):

 _La habitación estaba en penumbra, guíe a Rein, me dejo sobre la cama ella apoyo su manos a lado de mi cabeza descendió hasta mi cuello y dio un ligero beso, lo cual fue suficiente para soltar un leve gemido, sentí una mano debajo de mi blusa, mis manos las lleve sobre su nuca ya que comenzó a morder mi pecho sobre la blusa, regresó a ver mi rostro sonrojado._

 _-Hayate, creo que me he enamorado de ti a primera vista.- apoya su frente con la mía._

 _Me quede sin habla, pensé que solo era algo pasajero, -…ehm…_

 _-Es para sorprenderse ya que yo tampoco lo creía, hasta que te vi en un carro con cierta chica, la cual imagino que fue tu ex no me agradó ver tu rostro de ausencia, nostálgica. Se que no nos hemos conocido lo suficiente pero quisiera llevarte conmigo._

 _Nos incorporamos._

 _Rein sostuvo un mecho de su cabello plateado y comenzó a jugar con el. -Veras, la exposición que está en el museo yo soy la "Curadora"_

 _-¿Cómo te refieres a las que arreglan las obras?_

 _-Am... soy la encargada en desarrollar y organizar la exposición, representar a la institución en los medios de comunicación, en reuniones públicas y en conferencias así que solo están expuestas unas cuántas piezas ya qué hay una Sede en la cual trabajo, y la verdad casi no salgo de ahí, solo vine para aprovechar ver a mi hermano. pero no imaginé que comenzaría a buscarte, verte, hablarte en pocas palabras a enamorarme._

 _Me levante, camino alrededor de la cama._

 _-Es apresurado y quizás nos arriesguemos posiblemente no funcione lo nuestro, pero no quiero quedarme con el "hubiera" y me comprometo a que si no te sientes cómoda conmigo o que no llegues a encontrar un trabajo en el cual te sientas a gusto, te pagaré tu boleto de vuelta. Me gustaría que vivieras conmigo._

 _(fin del Flasback)_

-Le respondí que me diera una semana para pensarlo.

-¿Y aún sigues con ella? – Nanoha se pegó más el teléfono a su rostro.

-Si, me dio fuerza para intentar de nuevo a trabajar para un restaurante y estoy como "sous-chef" se escuchara egoísta, pero concidero que fue la mejor decisión y la persona indicada para seguir adelante. Así que disculpa Nanoha…

-Me alegra escucharte plena, ya volviste a ser la Yagami de siempre.

Ambas chicas lloraron, en el pecho de ambas se sentía un consuelo.

-Más te vale venir a la clausura de la primaria de Vivio, si no, eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

-Ahí estaremos.

-También para conocer a la susodicha, aunque creo que Fate la conoce y no me quiere dar más detalles.

-Una ocasión la vio, aunque no creo que la recuerde.

-Le refrescare la memoria.

-Tranquila Nanoha, no incites la violencia familiar, solo en la cama.

-Mapache…

-Nonoha ya ¿estas lista?

\- Ya voy Fate. Me despido, y espero verte pronto, cuídate.

Sin más volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa de centro, se acercó a sus dos rubias, se inclinó para besar la nuca de la pequeña. -Lista, ahora vámonos.

::::

Hayate sonrió al finalizar la llamada.

-Te ves tranquila. Eso significa que ya hablaste con tu mejor amiga.

-Si ya estamos bien, además nos invitó a la clausura de su pequeña.-Deja el teléfono sobre la cabecera. Rein se apoya en el pecho de su amante.

-Hayate ¿podemos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo?- su rostro lo oculto debajo de aquellos montes.

-Si ganó cual será mi premio.

-Lo que gustes.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Sabes me da mala espina cuando sonríes así, pero se que no ganarás.

-Hagámoslo, quita la pausa del _Just dance_.

" _Vivir es caer, morir, es llorar. Es beber tus propias lágrimas, y con la última gota, pedir más… Vivir no es solo respirar"_

* * *

Gracias, y hasta aquí concluye este Fic.

Vivir no es solo respirar es un verso que escribió el cantante de mago de oz, también he de aclarar hasta ultimo momento que las frases de canciones no me pertenecen.

Buenas Noches, días o tardes. Nos vemos.


End file.
